moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Keeladin
Keeladin was born to wealthy Blood Elven parents and was quickly given up at the early age of only one. In the orphanage he moved to, he often caused distress by running away, terrorizing other children, and killing small animals. He was an outcast all the way, and was soon left alone by even the matrons. He ran away from the home permanetly to find a living elsewhere. All he found, however, was more hardship. He was soon a teenager, and often involved in crime, drinking, and drug use. Information Association: Free-Lance; none. Height: 6'1 Weight: 145 pounds Family: Tydralidra (father, alive; undead, Death Knight of Archeus), Erenesarian (mother, deceased; killed by The Scourge), Bullith (brother, deceased; killed by Keeladin) Title: The Betrayer, Doctor, Engineer Proffesions: Engineering, Mining Place of Birth: What is now Ghostlands, around Deathholme Age: 56 Gender: Male Race: Forsaken, previously Blood Elf, 25% human Alignment: Chaotic Evil A New Life Keeladin, often in trouble, finally found his end by the hands of a rogue. He found himself later reanimated in the name of the Forsaken, and so... he gave his life to The Dark Lady, devoting himself in any way. In becoming Forsaken, he befriended a Royal Apothicary Society Plaguemaster.. He soon became the assistant to to him, and was hated by his peers in the Apothicary sect he worked in. Still, Keeladin ultimately ran into trouble at every turn, fighting with other Apothicary members. Still, he remained loyal to his master untill the aleged "Betrayel" where Keeladin earned his nickname, "The Betrayer". In this incedent, Keeladin pretended to plot against the Plaguemaster as to slowly get the other members of the sect to believe he was out to get him. In reality, he met with the Plaguemaster and plotted against the other members of the sect. However, he found that his plan failed and the Plaguemaster left on a mission, leaving him to the mercy of the angered associates. When the Plaguemaster left, many things occured. The others plotted against Keel in retaliation and eventually, "killed" him. However, his assistant, Haude, was there to pick up the pieces and put Keeladin back together again. The Plaguemaster's Return The Plaguemaster, after a long leave, finally returned to meet Keeladin and the others. However, Keeladin was shocked when he acted as if he knew nothing of plotting and tortured Keel for disrespect. This left Keel broken and lowly, subjected to dirty work and was the fodder of the Apothicary. He decided to end his plots completly and became friends with some of the other minions to the Plaguemaster. Keeladin began to seek out different intrests and skills and began to break away from the Apothicary. Among some were Blacksmithing, Herbalism, Enchanting, and Mining. However, nothing truelly fitted his needs. Then, it hit him. Engineering. One of the assistant's to the Plaguemaster was a master herself, and Keeladin just couldn't help but take that idea for himself... Engineering Profession Probably the biggest thing in Keeladin's life at the moment, his engineering is what he rotates on. His axis. He fixates on the many ideas he comes up with, and perfects them, or fails miserably. He works constantly, and now creates new inventions all the time. Keeladin tinkered before he realized his true potential, however. In a squabble between the other engineer and Keeladin, Keel tore off a mechanical arm from her. He kept this for himself, and disected the many parts intrestingly, perfecting the technology. Eventually, he decided to intergrade it into his own invention, his goggles. The goggles Keeladin owns are indeed a prized possesion, with titanium frames and high-focus lenses, they can enhance his awareness and pick out invisible oponents. Also, a small holographic projecter is inside of the goggles and can play images inside or outside the lenses. The images themself are actually memories of Keeladin's, as the goggles hook up to Keeladin's brain just as the other engineer's arm hooks up to hers. This nervous cell technology became quite a part in Keeladin's life. Keeladin also invented numerous other things, including his Light Enhancing Projecter, or his Wrist Launcher, which displays harmfull and emensly concentrated beams of light energy onto an opponent. He also invented the Black Boom-Sprayer, a shotgun like weapon that fires numerous explosive pellets at one time. The Valkyrie Keeladin did stray far from his Apothicary buddies. Too far. Keeladin was removed from the sect, but still had access to the Apothicary itself. He still had to find something to do, a job of sorts. He tried being a mercenary, and much more... but eventually, he found the Scarlet Valkryrie, a crew of airship pirates who welcomed him onto the ship. He took the job of engineer, and over time earned the trust of the primary engineer and could be involved with the dealings of the engine. As he was promoted, he became more and more involved with the crew, often finding himself stranded in the Wetlands or at sea, always adding his cocky attitude into the sad faces of failure. However, once, during an attack of Theramore, the engine in the Airship became critical, and in losing altitude as fast as they were, they wouldn't make it to the land. Keeladin offered an idea. His experimental booster fuel. Shyril, the main engineering officer, disaproved of the idea, but eventually Keeladin added the fuel anyways. The engine vroomed and the ariship went twice as fast, and made it to land. Keeladin, the cocky, loud-mouthed annoyance had saved the crew, but... disobeyed orders. He was removed from the crew, and abandoned once more. Keeladin never implemented his canons for the ship or any of his other plans. Afterwords After the Valkyrie, Keeladin had nothing. The Apothicary permenatly banned him from the area in the Undercity, and he was left jobless. In this, he began to become paranoid of things like explosions, falling, and shrapnel. He went truelly insane. He recorded a message into his goggles, and later commited suicide in this absolute crazyness. Being Revived Again Of course, Keeladin lived on because of Haude, his assistant. Keeladin was badly destroyed in the incedent and his corpse was shattered. Luckilly, his brain and limbs survived for the most part. With Haude working hard, he implemented some of the technology that was in his goggles, surgeory, and necromancy. A warlock he had previouslly been engadged with found his lost soul, on the edge of the nethers, and brought it to his shattered corpse. His father, A Death Knight, also helped in the reconstruction. Keeladin was back. Political Information Keeladin does have a slight intrest in politics at times, and often voices his opinion to his Dark Lady. He is a believer that the Forsaken should break away from the Horde and is very pro-war. He is disguisted by almost every race of both the Alliance and Horde, and neutral parties. He finds that the Horde has helped the Forsaken enough that they have forfilled their role and should be eliminated. He is also a believer, though he is currently fairly chaotic, that if every race and faction would follow a specific set of rules and organization policies, that the world would be a better place. Currently Currently, Keeladin is alive and well, and still at his engineering, leading classes and publishing books on his theories. He hopes to open an academy of engineering, the very first in Azeroth. Over all, Keeladin is doing fairly succesful. He is truelly living on to his "Betrayer" title, and is working with many different people, ready to stab them in the back at any time. Quotes "Life is Life, Death is Death, deal with it you pansy." "Engineering is not a skill, but a lifestyle mastered by living it out" "I haven't killed anything in atleast.... an hour!" "Basically, you live life, then you die, then your risen into unlife to become a mindless servent to the asshole with necromantic powers." "I'm not insane. I'm a fucking loon." (( On a kinder note, please do not tamper with my charecter page. Thank you very much, -Keel. )) Category:Characters Category:Horde Warrior Category:Forsaken Category:Horde